


53. Sam's email to Christina

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [53]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	53. Sam's email to Christina

_**Sam emails Christina Ricci** _   
**sent shortly after[Sam seeks Ryan's input](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/6849.html).**

To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/profile)[**miss_christina**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/)@citadel.rpg  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel.rpg  
Subject: Looking for a beard - next steps

Hey Gorgeous Girl(s)

Thanks for responding to my ad.

It sounds like we'd match up well and while we're in Australia right now, we'll be heading home to L.A. in two weeks and could definitely swing by New York to meet you both.

In answer to your questions, yes, we're very much in love. And I think we're nice. My tastes are pretty simple though. Until I met Ryan (my boyfriend) I was crashing at my mates and living out of my duffle bag despite having more money than I could possibly spend in one lifetime. My whole life was pretty much my work and I played equally hard when I wasn't working. Since meeting Ryan, I've bought a house in L.A. and we haven't been apart and I'm figuring out just how brilliant it is to have someone to come home to and someone in your life who you trust with everything. And obviously, this is a huge move to protect that.

Ryan says I'm romantic even if I don't recognize it so yeah, if your girlfriend wants vegan food and expensive champagne and those things make her happy, I'll make sure she has them. And I'll make sure she's kept warm when it's drafty and dry when it's wet and definitely treat her like the princess she is.

I might not say a whole lot about her to the press. I'm not big on discussing my private life. But anything I do say you can rest assured will be glowing and respectful and make it sound like my whole world revolves around her. (Like it does Ryan).

I'd like it if we can all be friends and be really comfortable with this. All this fake shit is difficult enough with adding any of us not liking each other into the mix so my hope would be that you would both get along with Ryan and he'd get along with both of you.

It sounds like you need to break the news to girlfriend before we go any further so if you want to do that and get back to us, either with a thumbs up or any more questions either of you have, that would be great.

Sincerely,

Sam  



End file.
